A Hunter Need A Doctor
by fandomenforcer
Summary: OC/9- The last of the Time Ladies has surfaced after the great Time War. The Hunter used to think she was the last of her kind, until a very special friend pops by in a certain little blue police box. How will the Doctor react to the Hunter's survival? Will they travel together? What awaits for the last children of Gallifrey? A bit of a rewrite of Series 1 with the 9th Doctor.
1. Never Smuggle In With The Cargo

Hello, my fellow Whovians! Welcome to the first story of the _I Am A Time Lady _series. Some of you may have read my first Doctor Who fanfic _The Doctor Meets Reality _(I wonder how he would survive us?) and know of my made up character the Hunter, aka Azriel. I decided to create a series with her meeting the Doctor and traveling with him in his 9th form. In this story, Hunter is a 800 year old Time Lady with dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, an all black outfit with a utitlity belt that has her important tools, a rucksack that carries her prized possesions, a TARDIS key worn around her neck, and specially skilled to survive in any event. Time Lords and Ladies alike, I give you the Hunter!

I do not own Doctor Who! If so then the Hunter would be on the show.

_Italics means thoughts to herself_

_"italics" means telepathic communication_

**_Bold Italics means a flash back_**

Chapter 1

The shuttle docked and I quickly gathered the few materials I have before leaving my hiding place. As I got closer to the exit, my feet tripped over each other and had me do a somersault so I can avoid any injuries to my front or to my face. When you are smuggled onto a ship, hiding in the cargo hold is a pretty bad idea with all the shifting of the items when the craft moves and trying not to scream so your presence won't be noticed.

_Next time the Face of Boe suggests a cargo hold for hiding, _I thought to myself._ I will place him in one and see how he likes it._

Then I remembered him chuckling to himself when he suggested me to go down there so he could smuggle me into the space station. Thinking back to the conversation we had before we boarded, I knew he knew something that I didn't.

_**I was summoned to his home via psychic paper (which I keep on my person for emergencies or personal reasons) and we met in his entrance hall. He had his bags packed for some reason and I was curious to know why.**_

_**"Hello, Face of Boe!" I greeted him, giving a mock salute.**_

_** "Hello, my dear friend!" he replied telepathically, a big smile on his huge face. "So nice of you to come as quick as you did."**_

_** I smiled. "Well, you did take me in when my home was destroyed." I said, my face turning sad at the memory of my home world being destroyed in a war. "Also, you gave me a Vortex Manipulator on my last birthday." I added, smiling at that memory because I was so excited to travel through time and space again, but the device was difficult to use. The Face of Boe had to instruct me what to do and how to make it take me to places me wanted to visit.**_

_** "You were born to travel and I just wanted you to be happy when you live here." The Face of Boe explained, and then went serious. "I have a favor to ask of you."**_

_** "Anything for you, my dear friend." I told him, giving him a small smile.**_

_** "I am hosting an event tomorrow night," He informs me. "At a space station that is located in the Earth's orbit." My eyes narrowed and my hearing was dedicated to his instructions. Earth was my favorite planet and I have visited often in past, present, and future. I stopped visiting when my own little ship was destroyed while escaping from my home world's war. I was stranded on a planet called New Earth five billion years in the future, but luckily the Face of Boe found me and helped me get some of my life back together, literally. **_

"_**My instincts tell me that something is going to go terribly wrong. I want you there to make sure it's safe and to stop anything evil that may occur." The Face of Boe continued. "I have created a plan to get you inside the space station, but you will need your own skills for this plan to work."**_

"_**Skills like martial arts, tactical planning, weapon expertise, knowledge of everything in the universe, and flexibility?" I pretended to think about it, making him laugh mentally, and then smiled. "You have yourself a deal. Although, how am I going to get in? Smuggled in from the cargo hold of your shuttle?"**_

_**The Face of Boe chuckled and I didn't expect him to take it seriously for I was only joking.**_

Now here I am, waiting in the cargo hold for its doors to be opened so I can leave. As I waited, my eyes noticed stand up mirror amongst the luggage of the passengers above. It has been a while since I looked at one, so I walked over to it and stood in front of it. My face was small and heart-shaped, eyes as green as emeralds, brownish-blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, black halter tank top covered with a black leather jacket, midnight black jeans, ankle high, black, female biker boots, and a black rucksack strapped over my shoulder filled with my favorite books, my miniature crossbow and arrows, a sonic/laser blaster, digital camera, and a sonic multi-tool. This is what I look like now… in my 9th reincarnation. This is who I am now as a girl from Gallifrey.

"I am the Hunter." I told my mirror self. "I am the last of my kind. The Last of the Time Lords."

A/N: What do you guys think? Read and Review! Chapter 2 will be up in a minute!


	2. The Doctor Is ALIVE!

As Usual I Don't Own Doctor Who! I do own the Hunter for she is my creation! You Hear that BBC: If You Want her Then You Have To Talk To Me!

Chapter 2

The doors of the cargo hold open and I saw one of the Face of Boe's servants poking his head in. I ran over to him and he helped me out. I thanked him before running off to find a place to hide. Finding a small alcove that was out of view and away from any security, I took off my rucksack and began to attach everything to my utility belt that was wrapped around the waistband of my pants. I then slipped my rucksack on, with books remaining inside it, and went to find and meet the Face of Boe in his room. I came across a huge ventilation vent in one of the corridors and decided to use that as a shortcut. I took out my sonic multi-tool and activated the saw, cutting a hole through the vent's bars, and climbed in. I used the screwdriver bit to reattach the bars so it looked like nothing happen, then closed my multi-tool and began to crawl through the shafts.

It took me a full ten minutes to find another vent and I thought it would lead me to my friend's room. I peeked out between the bars to see if I found the right room. Apparently, I have found the wrong room. It was some type of observation deck that was overlooking the original Earth below for those to see it. And the room had two people in it. I narrowed my eyes to focus on seeing these two people: a man and young lady, the male being older than the female, female wearing a pink outfit while the man wore a leather jacket, pants, and a jumper. I then noted that the female was blonde, looked like a Londoner, and from the **21****st**** century.**

I blinked, thinking my eyes were messing with my mind, but my analyzing techniques were perfect and I was sure she possibly traveled to the future with this man. The man was no doubt the time traveler for he showed signs of seeing many things that are to happen and experiencing it all first hand. He was a couple inches taller than me by the looks of it, sort of bald, big ears and nose, icy blue eyes, and possibly not from where the girl is from. They were talking because the girl was asking him questions.

"Where are we?" she asks him. "When are we?"

"We are five billion years in the future." The man explains. I leaned in closer, straining my ears to catch their conversation. "There's Earth, still existing, but nobody lives there anymore."

"What happened to the humans?" the girl asked, worry in her voice.

"They spread themselves across the Universe and inhabited planets that fit to their liking." He answered. "The only reason Earth still exists is that major galactic banks have created funds to keep the Earth alive and well protected. Now they have cut the funding and decided to let nature to take its course."

"Meaning what?" she asks, but by her tone I knew she didn't want to know the answer.

"Today's the day the sun expands." The man tells her. They look at each other and I looked at them. "It's the end of the world."

I had heard enough at this point and started to back away until something caught in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see a 1960's blue police box sitting in the corner. I was sort of shocked to see it there. The only time I would see that box appear in a century that it doesn't belong in is when a certain time traveler, a Time Lord, happens to be visiting. I would be visiting my family on Gallifrey when that box turns up and out pops an old friend. He would tell me his adventures and I would tell him mine. We were best of friends, but the Time War happened and I escaped without knowing the fate of my friend. Seeing the blue box now made me think I was hallucinating. I looked at the man before me and, knowing that I was well concealed and taking a risk, used my Time Lady senses to determine whether or not he's who I think he is. My senses picked up on him and clarified that he was in fact a **Time Lord.** Before I can see who he really is, the man stiffens and looked towards the vent. I closed of my Time Lady senses and held my breath, waiting for him to look away. Once he did, I let out a quiet sigh of relief. He sensed me, but it was only brief moment so there was no way for him to be sure that I was one of our kinds.

There was fanfare and a blue man came into the room. I saw the two men talking and the Time Lord flashed his wallet at him. Whatever the blue man saw, he retreated having the two time travelers following him. I watched them leave, and then began crawling as fast as I can to the area that they were going. I reached the vent that led there and saw it was some type of entrance hall. There was a podium by the doors and antiques from Earth were displayed around the room. The doors opened and the trio walked in. The blue man walked over to the podium while the travelers walked to one of the sides of the room. The blue man picks up a microphone and index cards that were there.

"The station is happy produce the event of the Earth's death." He says. "Like to welcome our first guests: the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

My hearts stopped beating when he said the Time Lord's name. The Doctor. The famous mad man with his famous blue box. My eyes were locked on the Doctor's back as I recall him coming to my family's home to see me after some of his adventures. I would either be on break from the Academy or was traveling through the Time Vortex myself. We told each other everything, but I always had kept one secret from him: I was in love with the Doctor. I was going to tell him, but never got the chance. Last time I saw the Doctor was when he was fighting to end the Time War before it expanded to other planets. I was supposed to lead the troops, but knowing that everything was wrong I did one thing the Doctor would want me to do: Run. I flew my TARDIS away from Gallifrey, but bumped into some war-TARDISs and Dalek ships. I jumped into the Vortex and allowed my TARDIS to set its own course so I can try to keep him (yes, my TARDIS was male!) from imploding as we flew. We crashed into a garden that belonged to the Face of Boe, a friend I made in my travels, and I climbed out with the rucksack filled with my valuable possessions and looked back at my TARDIS. He closed the doors and died, leaving me stranded in the future, safe, with a key that I may never use again.

Remembering the key, I quickly reached into my shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with the silver TARDIS key dangling from it. Looking at it, then back at the Doctor I realized that this might be destiny. Destiny for the Doctor and I to meet again and be able to use my key to time travel once more by TARDIS. My thoughts were interrupted when the blue man introduced more guests to the event. As each species entered they gave each other gifts to show respect and kindness. The Doctor gave the gift of "air from my lungs" and breathed on everybody. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh because you have to leave it to the Doctor for making something up on the spot. The Face of Boe was introduced and I decided to make my entrance. Taking my blaster from my belt, I used the squareness app to open the vent so I can crawl out, and then use the reverse app to make it normal again. No one paid any attention to me as the blue man continued the introductions, allowing me to sneak to the Boe's side.

"_You know I was kidding about the cargo hold, right?"_ I asked him, using my Time Lord telepathy to communicate with my friend.

The Face silently laughed. "_Of course, but one has to act childish or there wouldn't be any point to growing up."_

I smiled as the blue man introduced the final guest.

"The Last Human, Lady Cassandra O'Brien!" he concluded as a trampoline-looking lady came through.

"_Last of the trampoline ones by the looks of it."_ I thought to the Face of Boe. He laughed loudly in our minds as I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from smiling. I turned back to the 'Last Human' as she began to talk.

"Thank you all for such a kind welcome." Cassandra said. "I came to see my home planet die and say goodbye to my parents who are buried beneath its crust. Oh, I promised myself not to cry." The servants who entered with her earlier wiped away non-existent tears, which I found weird. "Well, I brought gifts from Earth itself. Moisturize me!" she orders the servants who sprayed water to keep her moist. "Here is the last of the ostrich eggs." A servant brought it out to display for those to see. It said to have a neck 100 feet long and breathe fire." The Face of Boe rolled his eyes, both of us wondering where this lady received her facts. "The next is a machine that plays a variety of assorted music. They called it an iPod." The servants wheeled out an old jukebox, which is not an iPod. "Now to play the ballad of my people in honor and respect of the Earth below." One of the servants pressed a button on the machine and 'Toxic' by Brittany Spears.

_Ugh!_ I thought to myself. _This lady is possibly up to something if she picks a song that tells about killing someone. _I have nothing against Brittany Spears, but I prefer 'Womanizer' over 'Toxic' anyway.

Then the P.A. system announced that whoever owns the blue police box to move it somewhere else was when I noticed the Doctor about to leave. I watched him head to the exit, but to be delayed by a tree lady, named Jabe, who wanted to say hello properly. Little did they know was that I noticed that she had a portable DNA scanner behind her back and was scanning him? Once the Doctor left, I saw Jabe look at the results and saw her face turn into shock. I looked away before she noticed me staring, trying to hold back tears as the memories of Gallifrey came tumbling into my mind.

Pulling myself together, I turned to the Face of Boe. "_Permission to investigate the ship for anything unusual?" _I asked, pretending to look soldier like.

"_Permission granted." _ He said, smiling.

I gave a mock salute and left the room.

A/N: Oh, boy! What's going to happen next? Chapter 3 will be posted soon! Working on it as I type!


	3. Remember me? Let's save Rose!

_Hey, guys! Here's the update! Sorry it took so long! Have a lot of things going on. Oh! Congratulations, John Barrowman, aka Captain Jack Harkness! He got married yesterday and I'm so happy for him. Hope he and his husband have a happy life. _

Chapter 3

I wasn't traveling through the halls of the station very long when I had that feeling that I was being followed. Keeping calm and maintaining my pace, I continued walking until I reached the end of the hall and turned down the other. Once out of sight, I pressed my back to the wall and listened to the quietness of the halls. The steps were coming closer to my spot so I slowly pulled out my blaster and focused on what I was hearing. Two steps equal two feet; slow and steady; prepared to run if necessary; curious and cautious. I closed my eyes, steadying my hearts and breathing, before I leapt out with my blaster.

The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver as if to disable my blaster, but he didn't get the chance to do so. I was busy hugging him for I had realized it was my best friend and crush from Gallifrey. He wasn't sure how to react until I pulled myself away from him. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I looked at him, a smile creeping across my face.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. "I'm just relieved that it was you and not any creepy alien stalking me." The Doctor didn't ease up, which was when I realized my blaster was still in my hand. "Oh, I forgot! Sorry!" Placed blaster back in its place on my belt. "So which incarnation are you on?" I asked, trying to get him to talk to me. "I'm guessing you're ninth."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked, growing suspicious. "How do you know that?!"

"So it is your ninth!" I got a bit excited. "So that means you survived the Time War and regenerated." My sonic mini tool began to beep and I took it out. "Looks like I got something. So do you!" His sonic screwdriver started beeping as well. "Well, let's go check it out!"

I started to run off, but the Doctor grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are." He said with a deadly serious tone. "Now, who are you and how do you know what I am?"

I looked him in the eyes and saw that he clearly doesn't recognize me. "You don't remember me at all, do you?" I asked him. He looked confused for a moment, but the serious look quickly returned. "Doctor," I was trying not to cry at this point. "you promised a young Time Lady that you would take her far away to start her life anew. She promised you that she would always watch your back whenever you run into trouble." I saw recognition beginning to appear in his eyes. "You promised to protect her and she promised to protect you as well. You two became very close and begin to create a telepathic exchange. She was hoping to be more than a friend as well, but it never got that far because you ran away." I sighed, tears starting to streak down my eyes. "Guess that's what you always did, Theta. Run and hardly ever look back."

He was taken back when I said his name, but didn't stop him from saying mine.

"Dera?" the Doctor asked.

I smiled. "Come on, Doctor! You know what name I go by." I told him with a mock angry tone.

He laughed and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I know, Hunter. That's why I said it."

I cried in his arms with the joy of him alive and well, but also having not to be alone anymore. We separated as our sonic devices began to beep louder. I wiped away my remaining tears and popped out the screwdriver bit of my multi tool. The Doctor saw it and looked very happy. I rolled my eyes, making him laugh, before following the beeping. We followed the trace until we found a hallway that held another observation deck. As we got nearer, our ears picked up someone banging on the doors.

"Help!" the person, a female, screamed. "Please help me! Let me out! Doctor! Help, Doctor"

It was Rose.

"Hold on Rose!" the Doctor yelled, both of us rushing over to the doors.

I tried to use my multi tool to unlock the door, but was unsuccessful. "Son of a Weeping Angel! It's deadlocked!" I told the Doctor.

He ripped open the control panel by the doors and tried to access the doors before anything could happen to the fragile human girl on the other side.

Too late.

"Sun filter lowering!" the P.A. system announced.

My hearts plummeted.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed.

"Hold on!" Doctor yelled to her. He soniced a few wires and then flicked a switch.

"Sun filter rising!" the system announced.

"Doctor, its working!" Rose and I said in unison.

Our celebration was short lived.

"Sun filter lowering!" the system announced.

Rose screamed and began to beg the Doctor to hurry up. He tried to get the doors open, but he let out a low curse.

"The lock has been melted!" he yelled.

I closed my eyes, ready to give up hope, until I remembered something. Maybe, just maybe, this plan may work.

"Doctor, get the filter up as quick as you can." I instructed him, taking out my blaster. "Try to maintain it for about five minutes."

"What are you planning to do?" the Doctor asked. He was already working on the wiring.

"I'm busting your companion out from her prison." I replied, aiming my blaster at the doors.

"How are you going to do that?" the Doctor asked. He looked at me as he soniced a couple of the panel's components. "You can burn yourself alive and die." He added. By the sound of his voice, the Doctor will not let me risk my life for Rose. Not if it meant losing me.

I did one thing that I could do that would convince him to help me. Quickly as I could, for Rose's life depended on it, I lowered my mental barriers and let my mind connect with his.

"_Trust me, Theta."_ I told him. "_This will work!"_

The Doctor nodded and soniced a piece of wiring.

"Sun filter rising!" the system announced.

"Rose! Stand clear of the door!" the Doctor called to her.

I activated the squareness app of my blaster and made a hole big enough for a human to get through. I peered through and saw Rose huddled at the end of the stairs.

"C'mon, Rose!" I told her, holding out my hand. "You have to get out before the filter descends again.

"Why should I trust you?!" Rose asked, terrified. "Where's the Doctor?"

"He's maintaining the filter so you can get out." I told her, and then looked at the Doctor. "_How are you holding up?"_ I asked.

"_Not for much longer!" _he responded. Then he yelled "Rose, get out NOW!"

Rose sprinted up the steps and took hold of my hand. I yanked her though the hole then used the reverse app to seal the door. The Doctor got to his feet and walked up to Rose. I watched as he checked on her and seeing if she was okay. Rose kept saying she was fine, but was shaking from the terror she had faced. It was nice to see that the Doctor found someone he could travel with, possibly fall in love with. Once this mystery is over, I will let him travel with his new love and just leave him be like when he married my best friend.

"_You really think that low of yourself?"_ the Doctor asked me.

I forgot to block my thoughts from him as our link was still up. How stupid of me!

"_You are not stupid!_" he told me. The Doctor looked over at me and I saw the loving Doctor that I knew long ago. "_You are the most fantastic person I have ever met! To think that I almost lost you again was unbearable. I lost you when I married your friend,Ani, almost killed you with the Time Lock during the Time War, and, just now, witness you risking your own life to save my friend. Don't think that you aren't something to yourself. You are something to me."_

I gasped. I never knew he felt that strongly for me. For him to admit it now made me want to prove that I am more than just a pretty face.

The Doctor smiled, and then turned to his companion. "Rose," he said. "let me introduce you to my long lost love." Okay, I blushed at that bit. Though he overdid it a bit. "This the Hunter." He continued, taking my hand. "The last Time Lady.


	4. Love Works In the Weirdest Way

**Don't Own Doctor Who! If I did, I would be the Doctor's next companion with a sonic screwdriver.**

Chapter 4

The Doctor, Rose, and I ran back to the main observation deck to warn the travelers of the space station difficulties. We burst in out of breath, but I recovered a lot quicker than the Doctor and Rose (been in situations where it has been hard to breathe…enough said).

"Attention, everyone!" I said loudly. All the aliens just continued talking, except for Jabe who came towards us. "Can I have your attention?" No one listened and I was getting irritated.

A loud, shrill whistle sounded causing everyone to turn towards Jabe. She was standing next to me and saw how I was in distress. Apparently, her method of gaining attention actually worked.

"Why don't you tell them what is going on?" Jabe asked me, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks!" I told her, giving her a courtesy nod and smile. I turned my direction back towards the crowd. "Okay, now that I have your attention, thanks to my friend here." Jabe grinned. "There is something going on with the sun filters. They are malfunctioning and if that is happening, then who knows what else is going to happen. The Doctor," He smiled and gave a little wave. "Rose," A smile and a shrug. "and I are going to try to get to the bottom of this. We are going to get the filters working again, but we need help to solve this mystery as well. Who will help us?"

No one stepped forward until Jabe placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw that she wanted to volunteer.

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

I smiled at her and led her over to the Doctor and Rose, who were waiting for us by the doors. The four of us left the room and split into two teams: the Doctor and Jabe will go find the engine room that holds the controls for the sun filters while Rose and I went to go talk to the head steward of the station. As we were looking for the steward's office, Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but was afraid to say it. After a couple more hallways and rooms later, my curiosity has gotten to me.

"Alright, spill!" I said to her.

"How do you know the Doctor?" was the first question.

"We were friends at the Academy back on Gallifrey." I told her. "He was in a higher class than me since we were a couple years apart. Back then, I was a shy girl who was picked on because she just does things that are in the arts: martial arts, arts & crafts, writing, and music. One day, a young boy came to my rescue and told the bullies to back off. We became friends after that and I honed my skills to become a person who would fight for those they care about, better at defending themselves, and good at getting away with pranks. My friend always wanted to travel and run off into the stars to help others. I called him 'a doctor' who helps others no matter what. He called me 'a hunter' who knows when to run or to go after her prey. So basically, since we met the two of us ended up naming each other." I laughed as Rose gave a small smile as she processed this memory.

"Did you ever fall in love with him?" was her second question. We were still looking for the office, but I was sure we were close by. When she asked that, I stopped in my tracks. Rose ran past me, but noticed I stopped and came back. She stopped in front of me to see that I had started crying.

"While growing up, I became quite attached to the Doctor. He became attached to me. I always had a crush on him before he stopped the others from bullying me. There was something about him that made me fall for him. Also, when he smiled my hearts melt. Then, I had this friend who met him and they went out. They soon got engaged after a while and were married with children right after. I didn't say anything for I was afraid to ruin his life." I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "It hurt so much that I ran away from home and didn't return until I couldn't stand not seeing the Doctor any longer. Apparently, when I left my friend heard I ran off and said she was glad that I ran because I was competition. She never loved the Doctor, just wanted to be with the most handsome man in Gallifrey. The Doctor found out and realized that he had fallen in love with me since he met me. When I got back, he was divorced and wanted to be with me." I smiled at the thought of him waiting outside my TARDIS and was happy to see me. "A few days later, he broke into a museum and stolen the TARDIS that was on display there. He and his granddaughter, Susan, had ran away to see the stars. I followed him once things had settled down. Found him on Earth in the 1960's with the TARDIS stuck in a disguise as a police box. We sort of started dating for a while and I met some of his companions." My face grew dark as a terrible memory surfaced. "The Time War started and I thought he was dead until today."

Rose was quiet and I looked at her to see she was trying to hold back her own tears. We hugged, letting the tears fall, until we calmed and ready to continue. I led Rose down a hallway and stopped in front of a door that was there.

"This is it!" I told her, and then knocked.

No reply.

Knocked again and got the same result.

"Maybe we have the wrong door." Rose said, trying to keep me from losing hope.

"No it's the right one." I told her, taking out my blaster. "Tracked his scent and movements to this very room."

"How are you sure?" she asked, smiling.

"They don't call me 'the Hunter' for nothing." I said, smiling back as I used the squareness app on my blaster to get us inside.

There was a roasted corpse lying on the desk and the room was burned completely. Rose and I tried to find clues, but no such luck. We ran out and sprinted down the halls towards the main deck. I called the Doctor through our telepathy.

"_Doctor! Please tell me that you found something!" _I asked, desperate for some form of good news.

"_How about the cause of all of these malfunctions?" _he asked.

"_You are clever!"_ I told him. I swear I sensed him beaming at the compliment. "_Can you back track it to the culprit?"_

"_Anything for you."_ The Doctor replied. I blushed a deep red. "_What did you find out from the steward?"_

"_Dead. Roasted by the solar flares." _I informed him. "_Rendezvous back toward the main deck."_

"_Already there."_ He replied just as Rose and I came bursting in.

The Doctor was talking about what is happening and showed everyone a metallic spider that has caused the problems. Jabe looked at us and gestured us forward.

"What about the steward?" one of the guests asked. "What does he have to say?"

"The steward is dead. Killed by the malfunctions." I announced to the whole party.

"Who killed him?" Lady Cassandra asked, faked concern in her voice.

"Why don't we find out?" the Doctor said. He placed the spider on the floor and it started to scurry around. "I reprogramed it to find its master." The spider stopped in front of a group of aliens wearing black robes. "Looks like they're in the room."

Those things reached out to kill the Doctor, but I stepped forward and yanked of one of their hands. I t came off to show wiring underneath.

"Cyborgs." I said, loud enough for people to hear. "Funny thing about them is that they are linked." I pulled out a wire and the androids deactivated. "Bet you five quid I know who it is."

"You're on." The Doctor said. He nudged the spider with his foot. "Go on. Return to your master."

"_Or trampoline."_ I said. The spider stopped in front of Cassandra. "_You, sir, owe me five quid."_

"Ok, it was me." Cassandra admitted. "At arms!" Her servants held out there sprays menacingly.

"You going to moisturize me?" the Doctor asked mock shock.

I rolled my eyes at him. He winks back at me.

"With acid!" the evil trampoline said.

"Over my dead body!" I told her, placing myself in front of the Doctor. "I can take you out quicker than you can blink." I held out my handheld crossbow.

"Really?" Cassandra started to giggle. "Well there are more spiders in this station and they are deactivating the shields as we speak." The station quaked as the shields were damaged. Cassandra teleported out before I could stop her.

"Doctor, we need to put the shields back up!" I told him.

"I know." He said, looking me in the eyes. Is going to do what I think he's thinking to do? "You need to stay here with Rose and the others. Jabe and I will get the shields up."

Before I could argue, the Doctor kissed me deeply and I closed my eyes, thus kissing back. I never had my first kiss. That was what the Doctor exactly did with me. He pulled away from me and left with Jabe to put the shields back up. Rose came over and saw the dreamy look I had stuck on my face. She laughed brining me out of my stupor. Time passed and the sun started to break into the deck. Rose hid Jabe's people in a hidden nook. I managed to get the Face of Boe sheltered as well.

"_Hold on, old friend." _I told him. "_The Doctor will save us."_

"_I know." _He said. "_He will save us for he cares."_

The shields were up at the last second and everybody cheered. Except for me. The Doctor was upset for Jabe sacrificed herself in the overheated engine room to help the Doctor get to the controls before she burst into flames. I sent him thoughts of sympathy as he made his way back. I walked towards Jabe's people, who were being looked after by Rose. Rose saw me approached and knew the look on my face was one of grave news.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "She was extremely brave and her sacrificed saved us all."

Rose and I left them to mourn her death, but I told Rose to wait by the door for the Doctor while I go speak to someone. Once she did so, I walked over to the Face of Boe and saw that he was smiling.

"_You know what I'm planning to do, don't you?"_ I asked.

"_You are destined to be with him, Hunter."_ Boe said, giving me a warm smile. "_Just return home to pack what you need. Leave when you are ready to leave. Be with the one you love." _

I smiled. "See you at home!" I said. Running out of the room, I sensed the Doctor was somewhere nearby and I followed where our Bond was pulling me.

I found Rose and the Doctor waiting for me in front of the TARDIS. Smiling, I ran to the Doctor and he ran to me. We met halfway, laughing as he lifted me into the air and twirled me around. Once the Doctor set me on my feet, I kissed him.

"Can you give me a lift?" I asked him. "Need to get some things done before run off again. This time WITH you."

"Of course." He said, and pulled me towards the TARDIS.

Rose had gone to bed once the TARDIS was in flight. The day completely drained her, yet when you travel with Doctor you never know what would happen. I set the coordinates to my room at the Face of Boe's house on New Earth. I pulled a lever and let the TARDIS do her magic. After that, I stepped back to watch her rotor go up and down until I noticed the Doctor was staring at me from the gantry above.

"How's the view from up there?" I yelled up to him.

"That depends." He called back. "Did you really think I was the most handsome on Gallifrey?"

My jaw dropped. "How did you know that?" I asked, and then it hit me. "You were eavesdropping through my mind?!"

"I wanted to make sure Rose wasn't giving you a hard time." The Doctor lied. I glared at him. "Alright, I was worried about you when Jabe and I found the spider. Wanted to make sure you were okay and happened to have heard you answer Rose's questions."

I turned away and bowed my head so he won't see my face. The Doctor heard me tell Rose that I was in love with him since I was a child and how I tried to deal with everything that had happened before the war. I covered my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment that was starting to show on my face. Next thing I knew I was spun around and the Doctor's mouth was on mine. The kiss was much deeper than the one before and that was during a crisis. This kiss was more passionate and the more I responded, the deeper it got.

The TARDIS landed with a gentle shake at my drop off causing us to break apart. I looked towards the doors, then back at the Doctor.

"My stop." I said, trying to sound cheerful. I failed, making him laugh.

I gathered my things and turned to the Doctor. It might be a while before I see him again and I hope it wouldn't be too long.

"See you soon." I told him. "Don't forget: if you ever need me, use our telepathy or message me via psychic paper."

He smiled. "See you soon."

I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I ran to him and gave him another kiss. A promise that I would be back and it would be permanent.

"Very soon." I told him.

I walked out of the TARDIS and turned around in time to wave as it dematerialized out of my room. Tossing my rucksack on my bed. I began to stuff my laptop, iPod, mobile phone, and my drawing supplies into it. Then, I ran to my closet, picked out a TARDIS blue suitcase and began to shove my clothes, hair products, and make up into it.

An hour later, I received a messege on my psychic paper.

_That was quick!_ I thought, tugging it out of pockets where I felt it turn warm.

I read it, and then was locking on to the coordinates of the TARDIS's current location on my Vortex Manipulator. The message read:** Hunter! Trapped and in danger! Don't know what happened to Rose. Help! The Doctor**

**A/n: Special shout out to xxxLizziexxx who writes these badass DW Fanfictions that inspired me to do one with my OC the Hunter. Check out her stories! Oh, btw I am not trying to plagerize! Lizzie gave me the heads up and I fixed what I could.**


	5. Save The Doctor, Save My Love!

_**So I might have jumped an episode or two(maybe three), but time is made of wibbly-wobbly, timey wimey stuff(great, I just pulled a 10!). So I don't own Doctor Who, but the Hunter aka Dera is my character. So BBC, if you want to use her, then I have to play her! Wait til you see what I have in mind for her next regenerations!**_

Chapter 5

Grabbing my bags, I shoved the psychic paper back into my pocket and activated the Vortex Manipulator. Appeared in the TARDIS moments later just as quickly as I had left. My mind starting to act up and I could sense the Doctor starting to worry. When the Doctor worries, it is never a good sign. I dropped my suitcase and opened my rucksack, pulling out my blaster, sonic multi tool, and miniature crossbow with its arrows. I had attached my equipment to my utility belt in record time, and then was out of the TARDIS before I knew where I was.

Apparently, the TARDIS was parked in some type of gallery that has alien artifacts on display. I noticed that in one of the cases there was a head of a Cyberman. How it was on display I don't know, but was so relieved that it's completely dead. Using my Time Lord abilities, I could tell that I was on Earth and possibly in 2012. I was always better pinpointing the year than the Doctor, no offense. Following my senses, I began to look for the Doctor. Almost ran into security and getting caught on surveillance, but was avoided by some help of gymnastics and a trusty multi tool.

_No wonder the Doctor is in danger. _I thought, getting angry as I saw the 50th camera that is in my way. _This place is like Alcatraz or Guantanamo! _Did research on those two prisons for an Earth class at the Academy. Hated what I found!

I manage to find a door that was guarded by some ex-military officers. I can sense the Doctor behind those doors. So wanting him to be aware that I was here, I sent a small melody from my mind to his.

"_Hunter!" _he shouted, making my head hurt.

"_Oi! No need to yell!"_ I flinched. It really did hurt! "_I'm right outside where they are keeping you. How are you holding up? Where's Rose?"_

"_I don't know where Rose is." _The Doctor replied. He sounded angry and cautious, making me wonder what is happening in there. "_She went with this technician to go somewhere else in the facility. That's not the reason I called you. There's-" _His sentence caught off and I heard him yelling in pain from the room.

"_DOCTOR!"_ I yelled, both mentally and physically. The guards saw me, but I was already knocking them out.

I know when you're with the Doctor, don't make him angry. Although, if you make me angry, then you better beg for mercy or run like hell. I was so angry that they are hurting him that I didn't care if I got out alive. As long as he is safe, I don't care.

I pulled out my blaster and crossbow, holding one over the other. I used the squareness app and got rid of the door. I walked into the room, both weapons out and surveyed thescene before me.

A man had an X-Ray machine out and was looking at it. There were guards in the room, but they were either focused on the man or the Doctor. The Doctor was chained to a harness, in pain. And topless.

_Really?! _I thought, looking at the ceiling. _I'm trying to save the Doctor, but you made him have no shirt on. Seriously, Universe, you really want to mess with my head?_

"Two hearts!" the man announced, his voice bringing me back to reality. "You're an alien. Oh, this day just keeps getting better!"

"Listen to me!" the Doctor pleaded, struggling against the chains. "The Dalek is more dangerous than I. It will kill everyone here."

_Dalek!_ I turned pale in fear. The Daleks are natural enemies to the Time Lords. One being here on Earth with two Time Lords in a facility… results is two atrocious.

"Like how you almost killed it?" the man questioned. The Doctor trying to kill a Dalek by himself? Was he crazy? "You, Doctor-with-no-name, are the one whose dangerous." The man activated the X-Ray machine. It shot out a beam and scanned the Doctor, making him yell in pain, hurting him.

"That's enough!" I yelled, wanting for all of this to stop.

The man switched off the machine and turned to look at me. The guards seemed to notice me for the first time and quickly aimed their assault rifles. The Doctor didn't look at me for his eyes were closed, but I saw him smile when he heard my voice.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"A friend of the Doctor." I told him. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"The name is Van Stanton." He introduced himself. "I own the biggest collection in history of alien technology and species. This man here," points to the Doctor. "is my latest addition."

"Yeah, about that," I said with a mock apology tone. "he's with me. You let my love go. Then take me to see the Dalek."

"Or what?" Van Stanton asked, snapping his fingers. The guards turned off their safeties.

"Now you've done it." The Doctor told him.

Before I could react, alarms start going off. The humans looked around, surprised. I ran across the room, reaching the Doctor's harness. He looked so weak and exhausted that it made worry for his health as well as making me much angrier at these humans.

I put my blaster and crossbow away, and then placed a hand on his cheek.

"_I'm getting you out of this thing." _I told him. "_We will find Rose before the Dalek can get to her or us."_

He responded by leaning in more into my hand and kissing the palm of it. I blushed, then remembering that he was still shirtless made me blush even harder.

"_Seeing me shirtless makes you blush?"_ the Doctor asked, catching that last thought.

"_Shut up!"_ I told him, my face completely red.

Removing my hand from his face, I took out my multi tool and pulled out the sonic knife. Cutting open the manacles, I released the Doctor and caught him as he started to fall. He held on to me, not for support, but for the fact I was there and we were together. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I saw the pain and love in them, which probably made me kiss him right there. Leave it to Van Stanton to ruin it.

"The Dalek escaped from the Cage!" he shouted, making us separate. "Your blonde girlfriend helped get it out."

At the mention of Rose, the Doctor and I tensed. Rose was in the same place as the Dalek and, according to the human, she was in the Cage when the Dalek broke free. We had to get to her before it was too late. Plus, she's not the Doctor's girlfriend!

"You need to evacuate the area!" the Doctor told him, walking to a nearby table that had his shirt and jacket. "Get everybody out and secure the area. The Dalek must not leave the facility."

"Also, Rose isn't his girlfriend." I added, walking towards the Doctor. I picked up his leather jacket and helped him put it on. "I am."

Van Stanton stood there, bewildered. Then the Doctor took my hand and led me out of the room, the humans following us.

"Where are the main controls?" I asked, taking my blaster and crossbow out.

"The main office. Located on the fifth floor, just above us."

"That's where we need to be." The Doctor said.

I stopped him in his tracks, making him look at me.

"You go." I told him. "Get the lockdown ready. I will go find Rose."

"Hunter-" the Doctor began, but never got a chance to finish.

I kissed him with enough passion that it was surprising that I would do so in the situation that we were in. After a moment, we broke apart and I was running in one direction while the Doctor followed the humans in the other.

A/N: I had to do the shirtless thing because I thought it would be adorable and a bit embarrassing for the Hunter to see the Doctor chained up and shirtless. She has major feelings for the guy so the Universe is sort of messing with her. Review what you like so far!


	6. Dalek Down! Sing Me To Sleep?

**I added a bit of a flashback scene in here so hope you guys like it. Do Not own Doctor WHo...I want to be a companion.**

Chapter 6

I ran through several endless halls and corridors, looking and listening for Rose. The whole facility was in chaos, every member of either security or staff was running about while trying to evacuate. Then, over all of this chaos, I heard Van Stanton ordering everyone to arms and assemble in one of the lab parts of the facility to take on the Dalek. My eyes closed and shook my head. This man is leading his people to their deaths, all because he wanted that bloody Dalek.

"_He didn't listen to you about the Dalek after I left, didn't he?"_ I asked the Doctor, keeping our minds open as I ran. Finding Rose has gotten a bit easier, but since the Dalek might be following her it just made it simple for the creature to find me as well.

"_I have visual on your location." _the Doctor assured me, catching my last thought. "_You are close to where Rose is. The Dalek is behind them, but will catch up soon. She's with the technician boy and they are trying to get away from the lockdown zone."_

"_Which is blocked off on what level?" _I asked, afraid of the answer.

"_46." _He tells me. I heard the worry and fear in his voice. "_Hurry, Dera! The Dalek is cutting off the power and you only have minutes to find Rose. You have to get out of there!"_

My legs ran faster as he told me to hurry. My time is cutting short and there may be no way for me to get out if I don't find Rose. I turned at another corridor and ran into someone, bashing our heads. I staggered backwards, rubbing my forehead, when I saw Rose standing behind a young boy, rubbing his own head. She was alive, but scared and when she saw me there was hope in her eyes.

The young boy looked at me. "Oi, watch where you're going!" he yelled. Yup, he's English and not just the accent.

"We have to get to level 46 now." I told them. "They are locking down the entire facility from there. Come on!"

We ran the boy and Rose were ahead of me so I could cover their backs. Rose's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello!" she gasped as we ran around another corridor and down a hallway. "Doctor!" I looked at her and saw she was looking at me.

"We are level 48!" Rose answered a question the Doctor asked. "I know level 46. Hunter told us." Then the alarms start going off. "We're running as fast as we can." She looked at me. "They started the lockdown."

"Go, Go, Go!" I yelled, making the humans run faster.

We reached level 46 and saw the barricade lowering to seal the only way out. The technician made it through first, looking back to see Rose and I catching up.

"Hurry!" he yells, trying to make us run faster. "You have to make it!"

The barrier almost closed completely until I whipped out my sonic multi tool and used the screwdriver to hold the door. There was enough clearance for someone to roll under, but it will only last a couple more minutes for one of us to get through.

"Rose!" I yelled, nodding to the girl. "Get under there. Quickly!" My sonic began to struggle a bit, but kept the barrier up.

"What about you?" Rose asked, worried. She could tell I'm struggling and wanted to help me.

"I will follow you! Just hurry and get under the barrier!" I ordered, lying in the first bit. "Now go!"

Rose got down and rolled under the barrier and to the other side. The young technician helped her up, then they both looked at me. I gave them a small, sad smile.

"Tell the Doctor I'm sorry." I told them. "Tell him to get you out here if the Dalek isn't stopped." Rose's eyes started to tear up. "If I don't make it, Rose, then it's up to you to take care of the Doctor."

I released the barricade and sealed the lockdown with me inside. My multi tool put away, I readied my blaster and crossbow. My plan is to try to take out the Dalek before it kills me. If that doesn't work, then at least I bought time for the others to escape.

"_Dera!" _the Doctor called in my mind. "_What are you doing?!"_

"_Buying you time to get Rose out!" _I told him, listening for the sounds of our old enemy approaching. "_Someone has to make sure you two get out safely."_

"_NO!"_ he yelled, his voice cracking. "_I lost you so many times already. Please, come back." _Now he sounded like he was going to cry and I hated it when he's upset.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on a song that I remembered from our days on Gallifrey. This song had a very special meaning to the both of us for it was created during a certain day when I was only 10.

"_You still remember it?"_ the Doctor asked. I could sense him closing his eyes as well, letting the song wash over him.

"_I never forgot." _I told him, a tear rolling down my face. The sound of the Dalek's movement reached my ears, making me open my eyes. "_Goodbye, Theta. I love you for eternity."_

The Dalek came around the corner and saw me standing there. I stared back at it, waiting for it to make its move.

"SCANS INDICATE THAT YOU ARE A TIME LORD." It said. "EXTERMINATE!" I aimed my weapons at it. "EXTERMINATE!" I smirked.

There was a blast from its laser and I shot both a laser from my blaster and an arrow from my crossbow.

After a few minutes of looking at it, I turned away from the Dalek's remains and placed my weapons back on my belt. Then, noticing a security camera in a corner, I took out my mutli tool and hacked into the surveillance.

"We have visual of level 46!" the voice of the young technician yelled over the intercom. "How do we have visual?!"

"Oi, Doctor!" Rose's voice cut in, calling the stubborn man. "We have visual. Looks like the Dalek was destroyed. The top half is completely gone!"

"Hello!" I greeted them, suddenly popping my face up in front of the camera lens.

"Bloody hell!" the technician yelled while Rose screamed "Hunter!"

"Nice to see that you notice that I am still alive." I told them, smiling. "How about letting me out?"

Before any of them could respond, another voice cut in.

"Hunter," the Doctor asked. "are you alright? Why did you do that?"

"Sorry to scare you like that, but I had to protect you somehow." I replied, feeling guilty. "I highly doubt that barricade can go against a Dalek."

I heard a soft chuckle over the intercom. The Doctor was laughing at my little pun. My hearts beated faster hearing it.

"How soon can I see you?" he asked me.

"Once you tidy things up there." I told him. "_See you later on the TARDIS, Theta!"_ I added mentally, winking at the camera.

I pressed a button on my Vortex Manipulator and disappeared. Reappeared seconds later on the TARDIS right next to my bags. I moved them aside and went to sit on the captain's chair. Once I sat down, my body began to go into shock from the near death I had with that Dalek. Closing my eyes, I focused on the song I sent the Doctor earlier. It stilled my body, then stilled my mind and soul. The first time I heard that song was when I was 10, on the day I was to look into the Untempered Schism.

_**I walked up the steps that led to the Untempered Schism, a rip in time and space that shows the Time Vortex. The Time Lord Elders led me to it and stepped back for me to look. I stared into the Vortex and saw Time in its true form. I could sense its power and it scared me. I wanted to run so badly, but was scared stiff, not moving. Then, I felt a hand grab mine and saw Theta, the boy who protected me from being bullied, standing right next to me.**_

_** "Run!" he whispered to me.**_

_**We ran from the alter and the Elders as fast as we could. Theta led me to a small meadow that is far beyond the Schism. Once we stopped, I started to cry and collapse onto all fours as the fear took over. A pair of arms held me as I cried; making me aware that Theta was still there, trying to comfort me. As he held me, Theta began to sing something in Gallifreyan that I have never heard before. It sounded like a lullaby, but the words were created by him as he sang. The melody of the song soothed me, stopping my tears, as it made me feel calm. I felt safe in Theta's arms and slowly drift to sleep in them. He was still singing me to sleep while I fell deeply in love with him.**_

As I remembered that day, my mind seemed to make the song sing in the Doctor's voice as I slowly drifted off to sleep, just as the doors of the TARDIS opened and closed. I awoke a while later, still in the captain's chair. The only change that happened was the Doctor holding me close to his chests, singing my lullaby in Gallifreyan as he stroked my hair.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice in a whisper.

"An hour at the most." He informed me. His hands helped me adjust my position until my head was resting on his shoulder, still in his arms.

I noticed that the rotor was running and I remembered Rose.

"Rose is fine." The Doctor answered my questioning gaze. "She was worried about you and was relieved to see that you were sleeping here. It looked like you were dead until we saw that you were breathing."

"I'm so sorry." I apologized, snuggling closer. "I'm so sorry, Theta."

"I forgive you." He said, looking down at me. "I can never be mad at you forever, Dera."  
I looked up at him and saw just how close his face is to mine. My hands encircled around his neck and pulled him closer. We kissed softly at first, then it deepened causing the Doctor and I to get closer. We would've gone further if somebody didn't walk in at that moment.

"Doctor," Rose called, entering the room. "where do you keep the toothbrushes? Adam forgot to pack his and…oh!" We broke apart when she saw us. "Uh, Hunter…great to see that you are okay." With that she ran out of the room, although I could hear her giggling as she went.

"Who's Adam?" I asked the Doctor.

"The technician that was with us earlier." He explained. "Rose said we owe him. So he will travel with us for a trip until I drop him off at home."

I nodded, then gave a long yawn.

"You need to some proper rest." The Doctor said. "Rose and Adam brought your bags to your room, thinking it as a way to repay you."

I smiled, but before I could ask any more questions the Doctor began to sing the lullaby. I was out like a light within seconds. The Doctor lifted me up and carried me to my room, humming the lullaby as he did.

A/N: Rose definitely walked in on the wrong time, poor girl. Now, since I got Hunter to tell the Doctor that she loves him, time for him to admit his love for her as well. Wedding bells? Not yet! Time for Hunter to clean up after Adam in the next chapter!


	7. Satellite 5? More Like Alcatraz 5!

_**Finally done! Sorry that the update took so long! Things have been hectic! Working on the next one as soon as I can! Don't own DW! Son of a Weeping Angel:(**_

Chapter 7

"What did I miss?" I asked the Doctor and Rose.

I had just woken up from my well needed sleep after the whole situation with that stinking Dalek. I walked into the console room and saw that nobody was there. Then, I saw the doors opened and could hear the Doctor talking. Just happened to reach the doors to see Adam faint.

"The Doctor just told Adam we are thousands of years in to the future." Rose filled me in. "As well as the fact that we are in a space station. You can see how well Adam took that."

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor told her.

"Now he's not." She said, making me laugh.

Before I could even step out of the TARDIS, Rose stopped me and pushed me back inside. I was confused for I have no idea what is happening. Looking behind Rose, I could see the Doctor worried.

"Come on, to the wardrobe!" Rose tells me continuing to push me through the console room. "Let's go!"

"Why?" I asked. "What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?" I was wearing the same black outfit that I wore back when I first met Rose and reunited with the Doctor.

"I can put up with a Time Lord who doesn't change his outfit." She explained, having me go down the stairs. "But a Time Lady? Sorry, Hunter, but you need to change."

"_Oh no, Theta!" _I called to him. "_Rose is giving me a makeover! Help!"_

_ "I rather stay out here. Waiting for Adam to wake."_ The Doctor replied, sounding a bit scared. "_I already had to listen to Rose about me and not changing my outfit."_

_ "I don't see why she would. "_ I told him as Rose shoved clothes into my arms. "_I think you look rather dangerous in a leather jacket." _I added in a playful tone.

"_See you when the nightmare is over."_ He said quickly, blocking me.

I smiled. No doubt he is thinking over what I said about his outfit and there was a moment when I sensed that he was blushing. I made the Doctor blush!

I let Rose step out first before following her. The outfit that Rose and I agreed on was a bit badass, but a bit sexy as well. It was a short black halter dress that I wore as top, black denim capris, black flats with golden stars, and my black leather jacket. My utility belt was back in my room, but I kept my sonic multi tool and blaster in the inside pockets of my jacket. Rose and I got into a debate on what to do with my hair: I want it up, but she wanted it down. So now part of my hair was up in a ponytail while the rest was left down. When the makeover was done, Rose looked at me and smiled.

"Wait until the Doctor sees you now." She said, pulling me out of the wardrobe.

I stepped out of the TARDIS, looked at the Doctor, and was laughing at the dumbstruck expression on his face. All of a sudden, there was a yell "Ow!" and the both of us looked to see Adam running the back of his head.

"For the Doctor's eyes only, idiot!" Rose hissed. "Look at her with those eyes again, and then you get slapped again."

We laughed and the Doctor held out his arm to me. I took it and we led Rose and Adam throughout the station. Vendors were open and humans were in flocks where ever we looked. Rose soon started to get hungry and Adam wanted to grab a bite as well. The Doctor walked over to the nearest ATM and soniced it to receive a credit stick.

"_Always the thief!"_ I remarked, watching him hand the stick to Adam and Rose.

"_That's why you love me!"_ he said, giving me a smile.

I gave him a peck on the cheek, then we walked away from the two so they could be alone. After a while, I went to get us something to eat and accidentally ran into another person.

"Watch where you are going!" the woman yelled at me as I helped her up.

"Sorry!" I apologized. "My boyfriend and our friends are new here. Where exactly are we?"

"Are that daft?" she asked. "This is Satellite 5. All of Earth's news and latest gossip come from here."

"Really?" I asked, my mind processing this information. "Can you show me how everything is done here?"

"Depends," she said, narrowing her eyes. "on who you are."

"I'm the Doctor and the is the Hunter." The Doctor comes out of nowhere and stands next to me. "We are from the management department." He shows her his psychic paper.

The woman looked startled, then began to apologize for her rudeness. "My name is Cathica. I'm a journalist here at Satellite 5." She introduced herself. "If you are doing an inspection, then please follow me."

Cathica started to lead us away when I caught sight of Rose and Adam. I whistled to gain their attention, but earned a complaint from the Doctor.

"Ouch! Did you really need to do that?" he asked, wincing.

"I will make up for it later." I told him, and then turn to our companions. "Oi, you two! We have a tour! Let's go!"

Soon, the four of us were escorted to some type of office and Cathica began to take charge with those who have gathered there.

"Prepare to download all reports." She ordered, having each person rush to a station with hand scanners.

We stood there, behind a railing, watching as everyone was in position. Cathica sat in the chair in the middle and made herself comfortable.

"Ready?" she asked them. They all nodded, hands on scanners. "And… Spike!"

A hole opened in her head and a stream of data went into it. I couldn't stand watching all of this happening, so I snuck out of the room and headed back to the TARDIS. For some reason, I thought that was just wrong and it made me squeamish. I was about to enter the TARDIS when a shout crossed my mind.

"_DERA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_ the Doctor didn't see me leave and was worried that something happened to me. My mistake!

"_Theta, calm down!"_ I told him, sending him a mental image of me entering the TARDIS. "_Just wanted to get out of there. The technology is terrible and I almost felt sick. I'm going into the TARDIS to recover."_

_ "Alright, but while you're in there I want you do some checks on Satellite 5." _He told me. "_Something is not right and it needs to stop."_

_ "Sure." _I sighed. "_Meanwhile, stay out of trouble!"_

_ "No promises there!" _the Doctor laughed as I sent him a mental image of me rolling my eyes. "_See you soon."_

_ "Or I will see you. Knowing how trouble seems to find you." _I remarked, but before he put up his walls I said "_Sorry for scaring you like that."_

_ "You just have to make up for it later." _He said with laughter in his tone, and then it all went silent.

I approached the monitor and began to type at the keyboard under it. Hacking into this station without being noticed or traced was extremely difficult. There was so much security, numerous fire walls, and various virus checkers that prevent me from gaining many facts from files that are store in its system. From what I have collected, Satellite 5 began ninety-one years ago and is inhabited by various humans. What was peculiar is that there are no records of alien visitors visiting this station, let alone arriving. All space roads were diverted from it that kept foreign aliens out.

_Didn't stop a Time Lord and Lady though! _I thought to myself.

As I was about to dive once more into the computer mayhem, the TARDIS started to hum and whir like it was sick or being forced to do something by an unknown force?

"What's wrong, girl?" I asked her, putting my hand on the rotor. "Is everything okay?"

Right after I asked that a searing pain went through my mind. I fell to the floor, holding my head, screaming and thrashing until it stopped. Taking deep breaths, I got up and went to the monitor to begin hacking into the unprotected area in the system: surveillance. If there was a problem with the Doctor, then the TARDIS and I are sensing it. I found two video feeds: The first one showed the Doctor and Rose in manacles, electrocuted by the looks of it. I noticed something on the ceiling and almost gagged. It was a Jagrafess and he was **ugly**! The second one showed Adam in one of the chairs that Cathica was in earlier and had data streaming into his head. He had the technology installed in his brain and was transferring the information to the phone in his hand: Rose's phone.

"What is that boy think he's doing?!" I yelled, but was distracted when the man who was holding my friend and love hostage spoke.

"Time Lord!" he said. "What are they? Who are you?"

_Shit, he knows! _I thought angrily. _They are hacking into Adam's mind for information! I have to save them!_

I snatched my blaster from the console (placed it there when I was trying to figure out with pocket has my sonic multi tool) and was about to sprint out when my old TARDIS key began to glow and levitate from my neck. I grabbed it and put it back on before looking at the screen to see the **TARDIS key with Adam**. Rose must have given it to him so he could return to the TARDIS if things became too much. Checking a scan of the station the TARDIS did for me, I pinpointed Adam's location and left the TARDIS, locking it as I left. My feet ran so fast that I was surprised that I was still attached to them. Security cameras saw me running, but I didn't care. I wanted to get the key and Adam out of there so they can be back at the TARDIS before saving the Doctor.

I stopped in front of the door to the room Adam is in and, not having any patience, I demolished the door with a shot from my blaster. Alarms started to go off as I approached Adam, snapped my fingers to close his mind. He looked at me and looked scared, but I caught the key as it fell before grabbing his arm and shoving him into the hall. We ran until I stopped causing Adam to run back towards me to see what's wrong. The temperature was dropping and the heat was rising to the upper floors. Then, my senses picked up a familiar presence close by. The Doctor is okay!

I ran, letting my senses guide me until I saw him coming out of a room with Rose, who was supporting Cathica. Apparently, the young journalist saw what was happening and decided to save the day. The Doctor turned to see me, ignoring Adam who just caught up to me. I ran towards him and he ran towards me. We met halfway as I leapt into his arms and he twirled me, both of us laughing in joy and relief that the other is safe.

When he put me down, I held out the TARDIS key. "You forgot your key." I told him with a smirk.

He took it from me. "Thank you, dear." He said, kissing my cheek before handing the key back to Rose.

A couple hours later, I was relaxing in the TARDIS library, reading the fourth Harry Potter book (my favorite!). Earlier we dropped Adam off at his home, but the boy still wanted to come. The Doctor gave him a stern talking to and deleted the data from the future from the boy's answering machine by destroying it with his sonic screwdriver. Now it was just the three of us once more: me, the Doctor, and Rose. I turned the page to start reading about the first task and how brilliant the dragons are, but never noticed the Doctor sneaking up behind me.

He covered my eyes and I closed my book. "How am I supposed to read if I can't see?" I asked, trying to hide the laughter in my voice.

"Guess who?" the Doctor whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly knowing he is pretty close to me.

"I know it's you, Theta." I told him, taking his hands from my eyes. "You know what happens when you sneak up on me."

Before the Doctor could react, I had him pinned to the floor, face first.

"Alright, I give!" he surrendered, laughing. I got off him, but was pulled down again.

I was pinned to the floor now, looking at the smiling laughing face of the Doctor. I laughed as well, but he refused to let me up.

"You promised to make up for scaring me and nearly making me deaf." He informed me.

I smiled. "Sorry!" I apologized again, and then he kissed me.

I returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm, making him groan and started kissing my neckline. My breath was caught in my throat as my hearts beat faster. We continued to kiss passionately until the TARDIS made us leave the library by having books fly off the shelves and hitting us as we ran out, holding each other's hands.

A/N: Alright, guys, I need your help? In the next chapter, which character should sacrifice themselves to the Reaper? The Hunter or The Doctor? Why? I need to know so I can make it work. You guys are awesome!


	8. He says I Love You! Finally!

_**Just came up with this chapter on the fly! Hope you guys like it!**_

Chapter 8

I woke up in my room, ready for whatever adventures that may be in store today. My TARDIS blue nightgown brushed my ankles as I walked across the room from my bed to the door, grabbing my matching robe on the way out. It was pretty early so I doubted that either Rose or the Doctor were awake. So to help me pass the time, the TARDIS led me to her art gallery so I can be creative.

An hour later, I was wearing a smock that was now covered in paint after creating several paintings. The most recent ones are portraits of Rose and the Doctor. They were created by memory and they looked like the real deal. I was about to start another when someone cleared their throat.

The Doctor was awake and was already dressed in his usual outfit. I took off my smock as he entered the room, slightly embarrassed that I was still in my nightie.

"Wow!" he said, looking at the paintings. "These are absolutely fantastic!"

"Just a small hobby of mine." I reminded him. "Such as trying to teach you how to sketch a picture without messing it entirely up." I added with a smirk.

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" the Doctor mock complained.

I waited for him to say something more, but he didn't. Yet his mind was thriving with millions of question.

"What is it, Theta?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Remember back when we stopped Cassandra, the day we were reunited?" I nodded. "You mentioned something about being my wife." Now my face turned red and I looked away. The Doctor stood in front of me and placed his hand on my cheek, slowly having my eyes stare into his. "I would like you to be my girlfriend until then."

My hearts stopped beating for a moment as my emerald green eyes looked into his icy blue ones. He was serious. The Doctor wanted to date me, the Hunter.

"Theta," I said softly, taking his hand from my cheek and held it. "you really mean it?"

"Yes, I do." The Doctor told me with love in his voice. "Dera, it would mean the Universe to me if you become my girlfriend. I love you and I want to you to be with me."

My eyes were brimming with tears of joy as he spoke. What really got to me was that the Doctor admitted he loves me. Even before the Time War, the Doctor never told me if he loved me or not. Now here he is years later, the war behind us and he tells me what I hoped to hear him say for a long time: I love you.

"I love you, too." I said, my face getting closer to his. "You have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that."

We kissed for a long moment before I came up for air. "Well, at least we can try to establish an emotional bond instead of the mental one. We did that a long time ago and the emotional is a bit more useful." I joked.

That made him laugh, then we began to create our emotional bond. Once it was done we began kissing again. It was more intense since our feelings for each other flowed through us, making things more intense. I was pressed against the wall, the Doctor holding me there as he kissed me like crazy. I returned them with just as much, maybe even more, feelings. The doors to the gallery opened, and in walked a confused Rose Tyler who was wondering where we went. She stopped in her tracks when she saw us, but slowly backed out, smiling that we were together. Finally.

A/N: So I looked what "Dera" meant and it means "Destiny". I made up the name and it means that. Holy crap! The Hunter is the Doctor's Destiny! My mind is blown as yours. Review! I'm still awaiting the votes for my rewrite of Father's Day. The Hunter or The Doctor?


	9. Paradox, Reapers, andKisses? Oh my!

**_It's going to be a while for updates! So much going on around me that I keep track of what day it is! So please be patient my fellow Whovians and you will be rewarded. Thought this one would be easy, boy was I wrong! I don't own Doctor Who! If I did we would have 11 for Series 8!_**

Chapter 9

"No way!" I told Rose. "We are not going to do that. We will be rewriting history in your family's timeline."

We were gathered in the console room of the TARDIS, debating what should we do today. I was now officially a pilot since I'm the Doctor's girlfriend, as well as his love. To celebrate, the Doctor is allowing me to fly it for the day to any destination in time and space that we choose to visit.

Rose just told us the story of how her father died when she was a baby. It was a terrible tragedy: her father was on his way to a wedding of her parent's friend, but was hit by a car that instantly killed him. Rose's mother told her the story when she was twelve and said he was a great man. Now since she's traveling in a time machine, Rose wanted to travel back to the day her father died so she can hold his hand as he passes on. Of course, my reaction was not what she expected.

"Please, Hunter!" Rose begged, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Just let me be there for when he dies. I swear I won't do anything else."

I hated to be the one to not help her, but I shook my head. "Sorry, Rose," I said, my face apologetic. "but if you mess with the laws of time, there would be consequences. I do not want to know what they are."

Rose looked like she was going to cry as she turned to the Doctor. "Please?" she asked him, tears in her eyes.

The Doctor wasn't really great to standing up against tears. He caves every time somebody cries.

"_I do not!"_ the Doctor whined in my mind.

"_Do so!"_ I argued back. "_Every time you see tears you try to play hero. Theta, you can sometimes be a softie."_

_ "Name one time!"_ he challenged.

Oh, he is so going to regret having this mental argument. "_The day you broke my heart." _I told him.

The look on his face was so upsetting I almost went up to him and hugged him. I felt his pain and guilt at the mention of that one time. Mine mixed with his, but they were a lot stronger since I had to deal with it for a long time.

"Are you two doing that telepathy thing you have with each other?" Rose asked, seeing our expressions change as we had our silent exchange.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked her. She nodded.

The Doctor decided to change the subject to the previous one. "So," he said, looking at me. " why don't we do this one thing for her?" I scowled. "We will be very careful. I will keep a watchful eye on Rose."

I sighed. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong she's your companion." I told him before turning to the controls. One thing about traveling in a TARDIS, when a pilot invites someone to be their companion, the companion is the pilot's responsibility. Rose is the Doctor's companion, so she's his responsibility.

A while later, I landed the TARDIS in the 1980's on the day Rose's father dies. The Doctor stepped out first, followed by Rose, then me last. We watched as Peter Tyler prepares to leave for the wedding. The fateful car came and hit him before driving off a bit away.

"Go to him!" Doctor tells Rose, but she didn't. She ran away from the scene, scared to see her father die.

We followed her until she stopped at the street corner. I went up to her and, seeing that she was crying, gave her a hug. The Doctor looked as I comforted the young blonde human who had become my closest friend after many adventures.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have messed up like that." Rose apologized, wiping away the rest of her tears. "Can I have another go? I can do it right this time."

The Doctor gave me a sad, puppy eyes look and I nodded. We returned to the TARDIS and tried again, but at a different location so we run into our past selves. The three of us got out and rewatched the scene from before. I watched as the car started to drive towards Pete when Rose ran forward and knocked him out of the way.

"No!" the Doctor and I shouted.

We ran forward to help Rose and her father up from the ground. Luckily, I had my old black outfit and leather jacket on with utility belt on or I wouldn't be in saving the world shape. Thanks to Rose's intervention, there might be a problem now.

"Thank you, miss!" Rose's father thanked her, and then looked at us. "Thank you for helping us."

"No problem." Rose said, still believing her father is still alive.

"_Your companion!"_ I reminded the Doctor as Pete Tyler invited us into his flat.

Once in the flat, Pete went to get something from the next as we stood in the living room. I checked to see if he was out of earshot until I spoke. Unfortunately, the Doctor beat me to it.

"Do you have any idea what you have just done?!" he scolded, his eyes hard. "You have changed the course of history. Now we have to suffer the consequences!"

"Doctor-" I began, but was cut off by Rose.

"Sorry if me having my family together in the future is such a problem!" she argued. "One life saved doesn't mean the end of the world."

_You have no idea!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Give me your key." The Doctor said, hand out in front of Rose. "The TARDIS key," he ordered when she hesitated. "Hand it over. NOW!"

"Fine!" Rose huffed, taking the key from around her neck. "Here!" She slapped it into his waiting hands.

The Doctor took the key and left the flat. I sighed as I started to follow him, but Rose's voice held me back.

"Do you think what I did was wrong?" she asked me.

I turned around to see she was close to crying again. I went back to her and grabbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"No, I don't." I told her, shocking both of us. "You wanted to save the one person that means a lot to you and your mother." She nodded, recovering a bit. "Yet, Rose, there are laws of time that were created to keep things in balance. Saving your dad might have been a good deed, Rose, but what will the result be?" Turned away and walked toward the door. "Think about it." I called as I left.

The Doctor wasn't that difficult to find. I followed his emotions to the end of the street. He was waiting for me and as I reached the corner he pulled me toward an archway. I was pressed against the wall once again, kissing the Doctor. He was angry and needed an outlet so I let him kiss me over and over again. It only went too far when he tried to take my jacket off.

"Doctor," I said, breathing heavily and trying to push him away. "Stop. This is going way too fast for me."

"Please," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "please, Hunter, let me kiss you. I need you right now."

"I know," I told him, kissing his forehead. "but we need to get back to the TARDIS and fix the damages Rose caused." He stiffens at her name. "Theta, she didn't know any better. She is still learning what it means to be a time traveler. Also, she's only human."

He closed his eyes and we touched heads. "I should have listened to you." My eyes widen. Is the Doctor admitting he was wrong and I was right?

"Well, you were always easy when it comes to tears." I reminded him, smirking.

"Am not!" he retorted, laughing a little bit. Just what I was aiming for!

We walked our way back to the TARDIS, hand in hand, my head resting on his shoulder as he planted an occasional kiss in my hair. The Doctor took out his key and inserted it in the lock, but sopped before turning it.

"_Do you feel that?"_ he asked, looking at me.

"_Yeah and I'm not liking it." _I told him. _"Let's get in the TARDIS and fix what needs fixing."_

The Doctor nodded, turned the key and opened the doors… to an ordinary police box!

"What?!" we exclaimed. The TARDIS was gone!

"This is bad!" I muttered. "This very bad!"

He hugged me tight and I cried into his jumper. The TARDIS, our TARDIS, has disappeared from existence. Stranding us in the past with no way to leave or get Rose home or… Wait?

"ROSE!" I yelled.

The Doctor looked scared and we ran off to find her, hoping it isn't too late. We reached the flat, but the door was locked. The Doctor used his sonic and we were inside looking for our friend. She wasn't there. I activated my Vortex Manipulator and started to find Rose.

"Got a lock on her!" I told him.

"Take us to her." He said placing his hand on my wrist.

I pressed the button that would teleport us to her, but nothing happened. Tried again and ended up with the same result.

"Something is blocking our ability to transport!" I freaked out and punched a hole into the wall.

"Hunter!" the Doctor was shocked. He never seen me lose my temper, then again I never lose my temper.

"Sorry!" I apologized and took out my multi tool and fixed the wall within minutes.

"Where is Rose?" he asked, starting to panic himself.

"At the church." I said from looking at my Manipulator. "She's at the church that the wedding is going to be."

We bolted out the door and ran block after block to get to the church. We rounded the corner and saw Rose standing outside.

"Rose!" the Doctor yelled. She turned around, smiling.

"Get inside!" I screamed. She looked confused, and then a Reaper materialized in front of her.

Rose screamed as it went towards her, but the Doctor pushed her out of the way and I shot laser bolts from my blaster.

"Everybody inside the church now!" I ordered as more Reapers appeared. Taking out the crossbow, I shot arrows and lasers at the creatures of time.

"Everybody inside!" the Doctor ushered those who weren't taken by them into the Church. He looked back at me to see that I was still fighting. "Hunter, c'mon!" he called, fear in his voice.

I ran as fast as I could, putting my weapons away as I went, into the church. We closed the doors and locked them. The Reapers surrounded the church, looking for a way in. I went to check on the other doors to seal them out as the Doctor tried to calm the remaining. I returned to the main part of the church to find the Doctor by the altar, talking to a baby. He looked up at the sound of my approach and smiled.

"Meet baby Rose!" he introduced the toddler to me.

Rose looked so adorable as a baby. A little angel! I knelt down next to the Doctor so the baby could see my face. I held out a finger and laughed as Rose grabbed it, not letting go.

"Hello, Rose!" I said, smiling. "Are you being a good little girl?"

The Doctor smiled as he watched me talk to baby Rose. "I was just telling her that she would never cause the end of the world." He said. "You promise not to, okay, Rose?"

"What are you doing?" our Rose asked, coming up to us.

"Jackie asked if I could watch the baby for a bit." The Doctor answered. Rose looked and saw me making silly faces at her baby self.

"Her jacket needs buttoning." She said, reaching out.

"No!" I said, grabbing her hand. "If you touch her you will create a paradox that would let the Reapers in."

"How can that happen?" Rose asked, fuming.

"Our people invented laws to prevent this from happening." The Doctor told her. "So. Don't. Touch. The. Baby."

"I'm not stupid!" she scolded. "What can I do to help?"

"Just say sorry to him and hug already!" I told them from my spot with the baby.

They did that and Rose said there was something hot in his pocket. She tried to take it out, but dropped it onto the floor.

"It's the TARDIS key!" the Doctor got down on his knees, took off his jacket and held the key in it. "It's still connected to the TARDIS!"

"Well, charge it up and get the TARDIS back!" I ordered him. He kissed me, then ran off to ask for a battery.

Moments later we were sitting in the back pew, watching the TARDIS try to materialize into the church. The Doctor had just left to go make sure that everyone else is okay after telling Rose that we are going to fix this so she can keep her father. I followed him, sensing he needed comforting. Found him in one of the backrooms, looking out the window. I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his jacket. He relaxed a bit then turned around and hugged me.

"_This is all wrong, Dera!"_ his voice is filled with concern, worry, and guilt. "_None of this is supposed to happen."_

"_I know, Theta."_ I gave him a peck on the cheek. "_We will fix this, you and me."_

"_The last of the Time Lords."_ He finished. I looked up at him and he kissed me softly before we left the room. And saw Pete giving the baby to Rose.

"NO!" we yelled, but it was too late.

Once Rose held herself, a Reaper appeared. The Doctor ran over and took the baby from Rose, giving her to a blonde woman who I assumed to be Rose's mother. The Reaper began to converge on everyone until they all crowded around the Doctor.

"I'm the only one who is the oldest in this room." He said. "It will take me!"

The Reaper swooped toward the Doctor, but instead got me. I bolted towards him, pushed him into Rose who caught him, and gave him a small smile as the Reaper took me. My eyes opened and I found myself in the aisle where the Reaper got me. I looked around and saw all of the missing had returned, which meant that Pete Tyler died. I ran to the doors and saw the Doctor standing there, watching Rose stay by her father's side as he died.

"Doctor?" my voice questioning for I didn't know what he is thinking. His thoughts and emotions are in a jumble.

He turned so fast I thought he was going to get whiplash. All of a sudden, I was lifted off my feet, spun around, and both of us laughing, seeing that the other was okay. Setting me back on my feet, the Doctor took my face into his hands and kissed me on the steps of the church. I kissed him back, and then led him towards Rose. She looked up and saw that I was alive. I held out my hand, which she took and led our small group to the TARDIS that is waiting.

I was in the library, this time reading _Artemis Fowl: The Time Paradox_, when I sensed the Doctor's emotions turning to sneaky excitement, which meant one thing.

"Don't even think about it, Theta!" I warned him, not looking up from my book.

The Doctor huffed and sat next to me. "Why are you reading that?" he asked, noticing the title.

I smiled. "You will be surprise in what you find in fiction, Theta. Sometimes they tell you what to look out for and they turned out to be facts in disguise."

There was silence, then the Doctor took the book from my hands. I tried to get it back, but he stretched his arm over his head. As I reached over him to grab the book, the Doctor dropped it and held me tightly to him. I squirmed, but he held me until I turned to face him so he could kiss me. This kiss is pretty much where we left off from before in the archway. The Doctor this time managed to get my jacket off as I did of his. His lips brushed lightly against my exposed neck making my eyes close. I nipped his ear and whispered his name in Gallifreyan, which was going overboard on my part. His lips crushed onto mine after that as I felt his intentions become more intimate. He managed to take my utility belt off when the TARDIS kicked us out again.

We ran out laughing, but didn't stop until we were outside a room. His room. The Doctor's room.

"I better head off to my room." I said, but as I turned to walk away I was held back.

"Please stay here for the night?" the Doctor asked. "I want you to stay with me, Dera."

I smiled shyly as he took my hand and led me into his room.

A/n: AWW! The Doctor wants the Hunter to stay with him! Do I hear wedding bells? I'm thinking sometime during Series 2 after 9 regenerates into 10. 10 proposes to the Hunter on Christmas day, What do you guys think? What should he propose with? Review! Better get some sleep or I won't stand a chance to a Cyberman.


	10. Memories Suck! Love the Doctor!

_**Where my Whovians at?! You guys have been so patient. I am currently working on the "Empty Child" and "the Doctor Dances", but since you are waiting so patiently I decided to do a bonus chapter! here it is! I do not own Doctor Who or I would be going to Comic Con San Diego this year.**_

Chapter 10

_** I was walking with my friend, Ani, when we saw the Doctor messing around with the Master. My cheeks turn pink, my hearts skip a beat, and a smile creeps on my face every time I see the Doctor. Ani always made fun of me and she was the only one who knows of my crush on the Doctor. **_

"_**Look, Hunter, it's the Doctor!" Ani said, making my cheeks turn red. "Why don't you ask him out already?"**_

"_**I told you a million times already. I don't think the Doctor likes me enough to date me. He's my best friend!" I told her, trying not to look sad at the thought of the Doctor not liking me.**_

"_**You know if you don't ask him out soon," she said, watching the Master try to wrestle the Doctor. "somebody else with go up to him and you will have missed your chance."**_

"_**Like who?" I asked, curious to know what she knows.**_

_**All of a sudden the Master came running and crashed into us. I fell and hit my head, blacking out for only a couple of seconds.**_

"_**Are you alright?" I heard the Doctor ask in his concern voice.**_

_** My eyes flew open and I saw the Master coming over to me. As he helped me up, my eyes wandered and found the Doctor. He was kneeling next to Ani with a worried look on his handsome face. She appears to be crying, but knowing Ani and my skills of distraction I could tell she was faking.**_

_** "I'm fine. Just a headache." She tells the Doctor.**_

_** "Might be a concussion. I will take you to the hospital to get your head check." He assures her. **_

_** "**__How bad do you think it is?__**" I asked him mentally. **_

_** "**__Not sure. Have to take her to the hospital to find out.__**" The Doctor replied. "**__Are you alright?__**"**_

_** "**__Pretty sure it's a minor concussion. I've had worse!__**" I told him. It was true; most of my worst concussions were caused when I tried to impress the Doctor with my skills. I can be such a lovesick fool!**_

_** "Master, take Hunter home." The Doctor turned to his friend. "She needs to rest. I will take Ani to get her head checked."**_

_** We parted ways, but when I look back Ani was looking right at me. She gave me a quick smile and wink. When she told me before that someone may want to ask the Doctor out, I asked who. I looked away, my hearts breaking. Ani, the one who I thought was my best friend, used me and betrayed my trust just to get close to the Doctor. She knew I was in love with him, but decided to make me feel like an idiot.**_

_** Months later, the Doctor and Ani were married. I wasn't invited, but I watched through the window of the citadel as these two said their vows. My mind was making me mad and my feelings were so unstable I had to leave Gallifrey. My TARDIS was parked around the corner and he wouldn't let me leave without saying goodbye to the Doctor. The look on the Doctor's face told me that Ani said I didn't want to come. I wanted to come! I wanted to make sure the Doctor was happy! **_

_** Yet I could not bring myself to walk in there and tell him how much he means to me, how he makes me feel unique, how much I love him.**_

_** "**__Goodbye, Theta.__**" I thought to him, tears streaming from my eyes. "**__Hope you have a happy long life.__**" **_

_** He looked out the window as soon as I finished, but I had already walked away. Entering my TARDIS, I told him to go into the Vortex until I was stable enough to pilot. As my TARDIS did just that, I slumped onto the floor of my console, crying as my two hearts slowly broke in half.**_

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke from my sleep. Tears had formed and were running as I slept, dreaming those memories. I slowly sat up in the bed and hugged my legs to my chin. I began to cry into my nightgown that the TARDIS grabbed for me from my room as I wasn't sleeping in there tonight. As I cried my eyes out from the returning memory, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around me and I was pulled towards his chest. The Doctor sensed I was upset and after getting a glimpse of what made me distressed, he woke up and is now trying to comfort me.

"Why didn't you walk into the citadel and say something?" he asked me as I settled down a bit. "How come you didn't stop what was happening?"

"Because" I started, but stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "Because it seemed you were happy with Ani. I didn't want to come between you two because you seemed to like her a lot. My emotions had become a bit unstable and my mind was going mad so I watched from the window. I left after saying goodbye to you because I wanted to see you before running off."

The Doctor hugged me tighter, kissing the top of my head. I waited for him to say something so I could know whether the pain of it all was worth it.

"If I knew that you were in so much pain," he muttered into my hair. "I would have told you I love you sooner than wait after the separation, the birth of my child and grandchild, and the Last Great Time War. You would have been the one in Ani's place at the altar, the one I truly loved."

I looked at him gave him a small kiss. "I actually liked Susan." I told him, smiling. "She was a lot like you. Except wasn't a madman living a blue box."

He laughed, making me laugh along. "Although, a madman would be sane enough to change into his bed clothes instead of sleeping in the ones he wears every day." I remarked with a mocking smirk.

"Oi, I will show you a madman!" he declared before tickling me.

I was laughing so hard that tears of joy came running down my face. The Doctor kept tickling me until I took back what I said about his clothes.

"Okay, okay!" I gasped. "I take back what I said about your clothes. You look handsome either way."

He stopped tickling me and kissed me until I broke away. My mouth opened and a yawn came out. Boy, I haven't been sleeping well!

"Come on, let's go back to sleep." The Doctor said softly.

I let him pull me down beside him and I snuggled closer to put my head on his chest, listening to his hearts beat. The Doctor began to softly sing my lullaby in Gallifreyan and I drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

A/N: Flashback to the time the Doctor broke her heart made me tear up. No, they weren't doing the unthinkable. The Doctor just wanted to cuddle and the Hunter happens to be in need of a cuddle. So i'm thinking in the next story, the first chapter is when Rose and the Hunter witness 9 regenerating into 10 and continues on into the Christmas episode. A little spoiler for this chapter: the Doctor will be proposing to the Hunter! That's enough from me! Beware of the Vashta Nerada when you sleep tonight.


	11. Hello Captain! I'm from Gallifrey

_**Prepare to meet the one and only, Captain Jack Harkness! I don't own Doctor Who besides if I did then 11 would be meeting Jack.**_

Chapter 11

The TARDIS was just floating in the Time Vortex while Rose, the Doctor, and I just chilled in the console room. We were telling each other funny stories and it was my turn to tell one again.

"So there we were checking out the Medusa Cascade," I was almost done telling a funny story of the times the Doctor and I would travel with each other, but on different TARDISs. "and I was going to call the Doctor from the TARDIS monitor when there was a knock on the doors. I opened them and a grappling hook came out of nowhere and latched onto one of the railings. This idiot" I jerked a thumb at the Doctor. "had the TARDIS materialize **right underneath instead of next to mine.**"

Rose bursted out laughing as the Doctor turned bright red from embarrassment. "It wasn't my fault!" he declared, trying to redeem himself. "The TARDIS wouldn't let me pilot her to the exact coordinates and time properly."

"That's what he said when his head popped up and peered into my TARDIS." I told Rose and she laughed even harder.

The Doctor was going to say something until the TARDIS's alarms began to go off. He and I rushed to the monitor to see what's happening. Rose followed us looking concerned as worry cross our faces.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"It's code mauve!" The Doctor exclaimed as I dash about the controls. "An extremely dangerous object in our path and we" He pulls down a lever, sending the TARDIS after it. "are going to catch it before it harms anyone."

The TARDIS lurched and we all stumbled and held on to the console as the TARDIS flew.

"I thought code red was dangerous!" Rose yelled over the noise as the TARDIS began to wheeze harder to go faster.

"No!" I yelled back. "it's simpler for you humans to think so. To us code red means camps." The TARDIS jolted and shook violently. "Doctor, what's happening?!"

"The thing switched time tracks!" he yelled, flicking some switches. "Time to switch as well!" He pulled another lever causing the TARDIS to jolt again and sending us flying across the room.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around.

"Damn it!" he said, then looks back inside. "Hunter, we arrived at the wrong place!"

I poked my head out. "That's because you wouldn't let me fly the TARDIS." I told him, frowning slightly. "Guess we have to ask around." I got out and yelled behind me. "Rose it's safe to come out!"

Rose stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She then came over to us and saw that the Doctor was sonicing a lock on the door to get it open.

"So where are we?" the blonde human asked. "Looks like London. Why are we in London?"

"I don't know, but something tells me that things are about to get hectic." I replied.

The door opened at the exact moment the Doctor shouted "Gotcha!" and he entered through the door. I was going to follow when I noticed Rose running in the opposite direction.

"Rose!" I yelled, but she didn't hear me. "I better go tell the Doctor-" I was cut off by the sound of my Vortex Manipulator beeping. "What on Gallifrey is wrong with you?"

My question was answered when a voice came through it. "Hello? Anybody there? If you can hear me, respond quickly."

I pressed a button. "This the Hunter of Gallifrey. To whom am I speaking to?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, ma'am!" Jack said smoothly. "So you're the one with the Vortex Manipulator. Are you a Time Agent?"

I smiled. "Nope, sorry. A friend who used to be a Time Agent gave this to me for my 800th birthday."

He whistled though the link. "A girl whose 800 years old…Wow! I need to talk to you on an urgent matter. Can you come up?"

"Alright, but no funny business!" I told him, then set my Manipulator an hour ahead before pressing a button and vanish.

I appeared a moment later on a ship, a Chula warship to be exact, and looked around to see Captain Jack Harkness nowhere in sight. Then, I heard talking above and saw two people descend a set of stairs that led to the top of the ship.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, seeing her come down first.

"Hunter!" she squealed, pulling me into a hug.

We laughed in relief to see each other safe and sound. Someone cleared their voice and saw a rather handsome man wearing a captain's military coat with a Vortex Manipulator on his left wrist and a blaster in a holster on his waist.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I presume." I said, looking at him cautiously.

"You must be the Hunter." Jack said, holding out his hand and I shook it. "For an old lady you look magnificent."

"That's why my boyfriend loves me so much." I told him with a smile. He flinched. "He's like me and…Oh no!"

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"He doesn't know where we are!" I exclaimed, and then slapped my forehead. "I forgot to put down my barriers! You might want to step back." I warned them. "Knowing my boyfriend, he will be extremely mad that I have been blocking him." They stepped back, watching as I lowered my barriers that surrounded my being.

"_Hunter! Where the bloody hell are you and Rose?!"_ the Doctor shouted in my mind and I could sense his fear and worry from our disappearance.

"_We're fine, Theta! Sorry about that, but Rose ran off and I got a call on my Manipulator." _I informed, massaging the side of my head.

"_Was it a small child asking for his mummy?"_ he asked with concern and suspicion in his tone.

"_No it wasn't, but what do you mean about a child?" _I asked.

"_Come to the hospital." _ He said. "_I will explain everything there. Oh, don't forget Rose!'_

"_See you soon!"_ I closed myself off and looked at Jack. "My boyfriend, the Doctor, needs our help. Can you fly us to the hospital?"

"Sure thing." He said with a flirty wink as he walked to the controls.

"Boyfriend!" I reminded him, making him frown a little.

"By the way, you mentioned a planet earlier." Jack mentioned casually as he steered the ship to the Doctor's location. "Gallifrey. I thought that was a story that ended with the planet destroyed."

"It wasn't a story." I told him, sadness in my voice. "The Time War had ruined what it meant to be a Time Lord. So the planet was put into a Time Lock, thus cutting it off from all of time and space. Never to be seen again."

Jack looked like he regretted asking and stopped the ship. "We're here." He stated.

"Let's go find the Doctor!" Rose said, as she held onto my left wrist.

The three of us teleported out.

A/N: What do you think of my introduction of Captain Jack? I had to have him flirt with Hunter. Question is: Does Hunter know who Jack is? Wait til next update to find out!


	12. Are you my mummy? Uh, no!

_**Sorry for the wait! Working on separate fanfiction and summer job doesn't help! don't own Doctor Who!**_

Chapter 12

We were standing in a hospital lobby a moment later. Rose and Jack began to call for anyone who may be here, but I focused on pinpointing the Doctor both mentally and emotionally. After about ten seconds, I knew exactly where he is in the hospital.

"Doctor!" I shouted as I began to run down one of the many hallways. Rose and Jack following, trying to keep up with my pace.

Turning down a couple more hallways, the presence of the Doctor became stronger and I quicken my speed.

"Hunter, wait for us!" Rose yelled from a couple feet behind me. I ignored her and reached the last set of doors at the end of the hallway.

The Doctor turned around in time to catch me into his arms as I bolted in and ran towards him. We held each other tightly and I buried my face into his jumper, relieved to be back in his arms again. Neither of us looked up to see Rose and Jack comes in. We didn't know they were in the room until Jack cleared his throat.

"I'm to assume that this is the Doctor." He asked as the Doctor and I stared at him. "Your boyfriend, right?" Looks at me.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" I separated myself from the Doctor, but held his hand. "Jack, this is my boyfriend, the Doctor. He's from Gallifrey as well. Doctor, this is Captain Jack Harkness. He's an ex-Time Agent and the one who contacted me through my Vortex Manipulator."

The men shook hands and I could tell they were sizing each other up. Looking at Rose, I saw that she could tell what they were doing. Rose caught me staring at her and rolled her eyes. Hey, boys will be boys!

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Doctor said coolly. I rolled my eyes as I sensed his jealousy through our emotional connection.

"Likewise, Doctor." Jack said in a similar tone, and then looked around the room. "What's going on here?"

We were in a ward and its beds were occupied by various people. All of them had gas masks on their faces, including the doctor sitting in the chair by the desk. Jack began to examine the masked people as I took a closer look at the doctor in the chair.

"Don't touch him!" my love tells me.

I nodded and crouched down to take a better look at the man's hands, taking care not to touch him. On the right hand, there was some type of Y mark seared into the skin. Peering at the face, I noticed that the gas mask has melded with the face, but looking into the eyeholes there was nothing.

"Holy Cyberman," I whispered. "these people are radioactive zombies!" I scrambled away and grabbed the Doctor's arm. "We have to get out of here!" I looked at Jack who was still examining some of the patients. "Jack, get away from them! They are contagious!"

Luckily, he left his work and came back to join us. The zombies had started to rise from their beds and were walking towards us. We were backed into the nearest corner as the zombies surrounded us.

"Mummy? Are you my mummy?" they kept asking as they stalked closer.

I remembered when the Doctor told me about a boy asking for his mummy and looking at his face I could tell that the boy was also wearing a gas mask. Thinking quickly, I stepped forward and faced the zombies.

_Dera, what are you doing?! _The Doctor asked, scared for my life.

_Trust me, Theta!_ I told him before addressing the zombies. "Go to your room!"

To my surprise, it actually worked! The zombies stopped their advance and tilted their heads to their side, looking confused.

"Got to your room!" I told them, but mainly to the little boy who may be in control of the zombies. "I mean it for I'm very cross with you. You have upset me and now you need a timeout."

When the zombies continued to stand there, the Doctor stood next to me and held me close. "Listen to your mother. You have upset her for the last time. Go. To. Your. Room!" He points to nowhere in particular to make his word final.

The zombies listened, walking back to their beds and laying back down on them. Rose and Jack were watching in shock to see that my idea had actually worked. The Doctor kissed the top of my head and I snaked my arm around his waist to keep him close to me.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked looking at the Doctor and me, but mostly me.

"Be glad that it worked," I told him, turning my head to face him. "or we would be like them right now."

The Doctor took my hand and led me out of the ward, Rose and Jack following us. We turned onto a staircase and the Doctor led me up them.

"Doctor, where are we going?" I asked him as we reached the top floor.

"To see a room that I was told about." He informed me and stopped in front of a heavy iron door. "This may be the place where we can get our answers."

I nodded and heard the two humans calling for us downstairs. Crap, we left them behind!

"Up here!" I called down to them, peering over the banister. They came into view and looked up at me. "Better hurry before something else happens."

_Ask Jack if we could use his blaster. _The Doctor told me.

_Why? _I asked. _We have sonics of our own and I have a blaster as well._

_ Don't want Jack to know about that yet. Trust me!_

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, we need your blaster on this door up here. Hurry!" Looked back at the Doctor. "You have a trick up your sleeve, don't you?" He grins and winks at me, making me blush.

"Alright, stand back!" Jack warned us as he approached the door with the blaster in hand.

We stepped away and went to join Rose. She was going to ask why we didn't open the door, but I gave her a "Doctor's idea! Don't know what he's up to!" look that made her close her mouth.

"Done!" Jack announced, holstering his blaster and opens the door.

"51st century blaster made in the Vermillion. Been there once, but there is now a banana grove there." The Doctor said.

"The factory was destroyed." Jack explained as we entered the room. "The main reactor went nuclear and destroyed the whole stock."

"Like he said. He went once." I reminded him and surveyed the room.

It was completely wrecked! The window that separated this room from the other room was destroyed with the door to it off its hinges. Paper and broken glass was scattered across the floor as we walked to look at the other room. The only thing in tact was the recorder on the nearby table.

"What did this?" Rose asked, looking sadly at the mess.

I picked up one of the papers in the other room and saw it was a drawing that a little boy drew. _The_ little boy.

"A child did this?!" Jack looked shocked as he noticed the drawings that were also on the walls. I looked at him and saw there was guilt mixed in with the shock.

There was a click and I turned to see that the Doctor had turned on the recorder and I could hear a doctor asking questions while the little boy was asking about his mommy. My mind put the pieces together and I realized that the thing the Doctor, Rose, and I were chasing earlier is connected with this boy. Judging by Jack's guilt from a while ago, he has something to do with this.

"Why does he keep asking?" Rose suddenly asked. I jumped slightly for none of us have said a word as the recording played. "It sounds like it doesn't know."

"That's because it doesn't!" The Doctor said as he enters the room. "This little boy was infected by something and possibly doesn't know who his mummy is." I noticed movement behind him and heard the tape end. Uh-oh! "Now he is wandering around, trying to find the answer to his question. A lost boy looking for his mummy."

"Doctor-" I began, but he cut me off.

"A young boy who has impossible strength and could make others like him."

"Mummy, can you see me?" Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey!

"Doctor."

"He's looking for an answer and doesn't know where to look."

"Mummy, why don't you look at me?"

"Doctor!" Rose and I shouted at him, making him shut up.

"The recording had ended two minutes ago." Rose told him.

"Then where is the voice coming from?" Jack asked, hand moving toward his holster.

I pointed behind the Doctor. "From the source himself."

We looked at the little boy and backed away from the door way. The boy slowly walks closer as we moved towards one of the walls.

"When I say run," Jack said. "Run!" He pulls out a banana.

I couldn't help, but laugh as the Doctor held up Jack's blaster and activated the squareness app on it to blast a hole into the wall.

"Nice switch!" I commented him as the four of us got out and the Doctor sealed the wall with blaster. "Next time, warn me that you are going to pull a stunt like that." I added as I took the blaster and returned it to Jack for the banana.

"Thanks, Hunter." Jack gave me his charming smile. I smiled and pointed at the Doctor. "Boyfriend!"

Before things could get awkward, zombies began to fill the hall we are in. I pulled out my blaster and pointed it at one end while Jack points his to the other end.

"You have a sonic blaster, too?!" Jack asked with a whine.

"It's also a laser." I said with an apologetic smile. "The Doctor wanted me to save it for emergencies. This is an emergency!" I cocked my blaster and aimed it at the swarm.

Doctor took my left wrist and had the others grab it as well. He pressed a button and we were all on Jack's ship.

I yanked my wrist back. "I don't mind you grabbing me, Doctor, but a little warning so I didn't accidently shoot anyone." He kissed me passionately for a few minutes and stepped away. "Okay, I forgive you."

Rose was trying not to laugh and Jack was busy in the cockpit, but only looked when he heard me complaining. "Get a room, you two!" he said with a smirk. Rose was laughing so hard she had to lean against the wall to stay on her feet.

I looked at Jack. "You know what is causing all this, don't you?" He shook his head. "Then how come you look completely guilty? I know you sent the ship we were chasing into the Vortex to lure out travelers just to make a quick buck." The Doctor looks at me with a questioning look. "He's a con man. I happened to put away a few con artists before and I could tell when I'm being played or not." I glared at Jack. "What kind of ship was that? What was inside?"

Jack sighed and started to explain. "It's an ambulance! There was nothing inside it so I decided it was junk. Was hoping to lure a Time Agent at least so I can con him into buying the thing, but have a German bomb land on it as soon as I get the money."

"Take us to it!" I demanded with a burning glare.

Jack flinched slightly and began to press buttons. "Alright, but give me a few minutes. I need to get a good lock on it since it's secured at a military base. In the meantime, let's listen to some music." He presses a button and some old tunes started playing.

"How about a different century?" I asked as I messed with a couple of switches until I got the ship to play 21st century music. "That's better!"

The song that was playing was _Radioactive _by Imagine Dragons. "What do you know, Rose?" I turned to look at her with a smile. "A song that is a couple years ahead of your time." Walking over to her and the Doctor, I started to dance a little. "Anyone want to dance?" I asked with a curtsey.

Rose laughs and playfully elbows the Doctor. "Go on, Doctor! Dance with her!" she said, pushing him towards me. He kept resisting so she danced around the room with me.

I showed her a couple of dance moves as we moved about. My whole body swayed to the music and I closed my eyes as I lost myself in it. The song ended and I opened my eyes to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Rose asked, looking amazed.

Oh, they liked my dancing. "A couple of classes in various centuries, dances that they held at the Academy on Gallifrey, and from getting in trouble with this guy." I jerked my thumb at the Doctor, earning a scowl from him and laugh from Jack and Rose.

"Got a lock!" Jack announced as he turned back to face a beeping scanner. "Hold on tight, kids!"

"I'm 809 years old, Jack." I reminded him. "The Doctor is 900. So watch who you are calling 'kids'."

Moments later, we were hiding behind some crates, looking at the checkpoint guarded by soldiers. According to Jack, that was where the ambulance was being kept.

"You guys stay here. I will go and get us in." Jack told us and left.

Rose was going to call him back, but I shook my head at her. "He has this one, Rose. Don't worry!" I said to the blonde. We looked back towards Jack and saw him backing away from the guards. "Okay, now we worry! Jack, get away from them!"

We reached him just as the guards transformed into zombies, but they didn't do anything. Instead, they curled up on the ground and began to sleep. Weird, but then I heard singing from one of the buildings nearby. Signaling the others to follow me, we tracked the singing to a building where a girl was handcuffed to a table with a sleeping zombie right next to her. She was singing a lullaby and, when she saw us, the girl looked at the Doctor, then at the cuffs. He took out his sonic screwdriver and soniced the cuffs, releasing the girl from her imprisonment.

The Doctor introduced us to the girl, Nancy, who he met while looking for us and the ambulance. Apparently, she knew a bit of the craft since she claimed the little boy was her brother. I could tell she was lying about the brother part, but believe that he is somehow related to her. All of us reached the ambulance and immediately the Doctor took charge.

"Rose, you and Nancy take the screwdriver and mend any openings that may have breach the perimeter." The two young humans ran off to do their task. "Jack, help me open this thing."

"What about me?" I asked. Hate being left out on everything!

"Watch out for the zombies!" Was the entire Doctor said before Jack set off the alarm on the ship?

"Now they are on their way!" I shouted as Rose and Nancy returned. "Nice move, Jack!"

The zombies surrounded the area and the little boy came walking towards us. I grabbed Nancy and pulled her towards me.

"He isn't your brother, is he?" I asked. She shook her head, tears were in her eyes. "Gave birth to him at an early age as a teenager. Since his birth, you pretended to be his sister instead of his mother." Nancy begins to cry.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Nancy, you need to tell him the truth. He needs to know that you are his mother."

"Mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"I can't!" Nancy sobbed.

"You can for you were strong enough to take care of others during the bombing. You have the courage and strength that not many women have."

"Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, it took me years to actually go out with that man over there." I looked towards the Doctor and gave him a loving smile. "You on the other hand can make a difference right here and now." I gave her a gentle push towards the boy. "Go to him, Nancy. He needs you. He needs his mummy."

Nancy nodded and went to her son. I watched as she told him she was his mother and hugged him. A golden cloud descended on them and I knew the terror was about to end.

"What's happening?" Rose asked as the cloud began to glow.

"Nanogenes." I said. "They were inside the ambulance and never seen a human before. When they saw the little boy close to death, they thought that was how a human looked: gas mask and mark on hand. Now that they are scanning Nancy," we watched as the cloud disperses and Nancy removed the mask to reveal a young boy. "the nanogenes recognize her as the superior and turned her son back to human." The nanogenes then covered my hands and I smiled. "Time to play doctor!"

"Hey, that's my job!" The Doctor mock complained. Rose hit the back of his head. "Ow!"

I laughed. "Let's restore humanity back into its rightful shape." With that I sent the nanogenes at the remaining zombies and turned them back to their human selves.

Once everyone cleared the area, Jack returned to his ship and stopped the German bomb by putting it in stasis and flew out into space. The Doctor, Rose, and I ran back to the TARDIS and have her follow Jack. The Doctor and I knew that Jack won't make it to where he will release the bomb so it was time to pull a rescue mission. I was playing _Elements _by Lindsey Stirling on the TARDIS's sound system when she materialized on Jack's ship.

Rose was teaching the Doctor to dance while I went to open the doors. "Oi, are you just going to sit there or come see the Doctor try to learn a dance?" I called to the ex-Time Agent.

Jack came running through the open doors and I closed them once he was through. Dashing to the controls, I flicked a couple of switches and pulled down the lever, causing the TARDIS to fly into the Vortex.

"This is your ship?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"Actually, it's both the Doctor and I's ship." I informed him.

"It's bigger on the inside."

I laughed and turned to see Rose giving up on teaching the Doctor on how to dance. She saw Jack and gave him a hug. The TARDIS played another song (_Don't Stop the Music _by Rihanna) and I started moving a bit to the music. A hand took my hand and pulled me away from the console. The Doctor had been pretending to be a terrible dancer so he could dance with me. We danced as Jack and Rose watched from the side, but what really surprised me was how the Doctor dipped me and kissed me. Jack wolf whistled and Rose giggled as we kissed. I was turning red from embarrassment and excitement.

There was no way they are going to let me forget this moment. I didn't want to!


	13. Important! Please read!

Sorry for the delay, everybody! A lot is going on right now in my life that things are becoming quite hectic. So bear with me and I promise that my next chapter will be up soon. Lots of love, fandonenforcer


End file.
